Avatara
by AnimeAngel4eva
Summary: What happened if Aang wasn’t in the iceberg for 100 years? Who would’ve been the next Avatar? An adventure about the new Avatar who runs away from home and start a journey on its own, how will it survive, and how will it hide its true destiny?
1. Chapter 1

**Avatara**

_**Water

* * *

**_

**Summery: What happened if Aang wasn't in the iceberg for 100 years? Who would've been the next Avatar? An adventure about the new Avatar who runs away from home and start a journey on its own, how will it survive, and how will it hide its true destiny?

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**The New Avatar**

Everyone thought the cycle was broken

Everyone lost hope

Everyone thought Avatar Aang was the Last Avatar

No one knew there was a new Avatar

That was born at the Southern Water Tribe

The Avatar lived there till it turned 14

Then went to the Northern Water Tribe

Then Mastered Waterbending when it was 15

And went back down South at age 16

* * *

**Disclaimer: Just introducing you the new Avatar; enjoy the story!**

**(A/N: I don't own a horse, I don't own the computer, I don't own a house, not a scooter or car either, then hell how would I be able to own Avatar?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Starting the Journey**

16 years old Master Waterbender, walked along the Southern Water Tribe cold snowy terrain. The small area was nice a peaceful, quiet, perfect, life was perfect here, better than the Northern Water Tribe where the trading posts took place for merchants all around the globe.

"Hey Katara, there you are, I was looking for you! Gran-Gran is having her hiss fit again."

The waterbender looked at her brother and laughed, "Sokka, you shouldn't insult Gran-Gran!"

The Water Tribe boy laughed and asked, "Have you gotten any clues how to airbend?"

"No, I'm afraid, neither Earthbending, it's going to be impossible to learn Firebending without destroying anything!" sighed Katara as she looked up at her brother and grinned, "But last night I found out how to meditate for Firebending! I believe that when you're Firebending, you must have control when you are breathing, while I was mediating I had to focus on the flames and breathe in and out slowly, and when I breathed in the flame grew smaller, when I breathed out the flame grew bigger, interesting eh?" replied Katara excitedly.

"Very." replied Sokka sarcastically, "Now are you going to help me go fishing or what?"

"Ha, ha, ha." She laughed at her brother and asked, "Are you not going to take a fit because I used my _magic _to catch more fish than you?"

"No, and stop teasing me about that!" scowled Sokka as they walked back to the village.

Returning back to the village they picked up the canoe and placed it into the water and got in and Katara began waterbending the currents to send them to their fishing spot.

Sokka held his spear ready as Katara waterbended two dozen fish and began, "Sokka, I think I got enough for a week!"

"Erg! Katara, come on, let me catch one fish today please!"

"Fine, but don't make me stay here all day!" scowled the waterbending girl.

"Don't worry I won't…AH HA!" exclaimed Sokka as he thrust his spear into the water and laughed, "Katara, look I caught one!"

"Alright Sokka, you succeeded your first level, catching a fish on your first shot, tomorrow try to catch two fish in a row!"

"I will!" replied Sokka as he puffed up his chest as Katara shook her head unapproved with Sokka's reaction of bragging by puffing out his chest for no reason.

"Hold on tight Sokka, I am going to try airbending again."

"Oh no, remember…AH! SHITT KATARA!" hollered Sokka as Katara took a deep breath and forced the wind back to the village.

"Yes! I did it!"

"SHITT KATARA! Don't do that again!" scowled Sokka.

Katara laughed and climbed one of Sokka's watch towers as her brother climbed up behind her as she looked the opposite direction of her brother as he stared into the distance as he gasped and looked at Katara and began, "Katara, you need to leave."

"Why?" she stuttered from the shocking sudden comment.

"They are coming."

"Who?"

"The Fire Nation, you can't get captured, you need to go now! Pack up and leave, head towards an Earth Nation Territory and find a Master Earthbender, then search for a Fire Nation Deserter who happens to be a Master Firebender and get trained, after you master Firebending, search for scrolls with the bending illustrations of Airbending, you are to defeat Ozai and free the world, understand? No go!" shouted Sokka firmly as she ran into her hut and quickly began packing and came out and saw the village waiting to say good bye, saying good bye to her family she gets into a canoe and waved her final good bye to her friends and family and heads out into the ocean watching her homeland with her tribe disappear…

The Fire Nation ship approached the village and was led out by a scarred teen as he began, "Where is he? Where is the Avatar?"

"It's gone, the avatar fled, going to the Northern Water Tribe to Master Waterbending." Lied Gran-Gran.

The teen eyed the children and the adults then Sokka, "What does the avatar look like, tell me everything, or I'll burn down your precious village."

"He has brown hair, grey eyes, tall, 16 years old, there you have it; well enough?"

"That information will do." Grumbled the teen and ordered, "Get moving we are heading back North!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Short Chapter but the next one will be interesting.**

**Good for you Sokka protecting your sister by making up the avatar identities.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Southern Air Temple**

After 3 days traveling on sea, Katara ate her jerky as she stopped by an island with a real tall mountain and looked at it, the area was quiet, too quiet, it was like the place was dead, but sadly she didn't know that this place was basically a grave, getting to her feet she takes her bag with all of her supplies leaving nothing behind but the canoe and began her way up the mountain.

She tried airbending herself two levels each time which was no as easy as she hoped it to be but made it to the top successfully.

Looking at her map she read, "Southern Air Temple, if I'm lucky I can find some scrolls."

Walking around the silent area she walked into a giant palace and saw 100 years old rusted Fire Nation amours, helmet, shattered everywhere.

'_This place is creepy.'_ She thought as she shuddered at the left over of the dead bodies….

Walking down the halls she walks up to a gigantic door with a gigantic horn symbolizing the Air Nomads.

She tried airbending a few times which felt like 15 minuets to finally get the damn door open. Walking into the room she looks at the half burnt scrolls, and ashes that covered the floor as she walked over to a chest and opened it and found tones of scrolls and read through most of them till she heard,

"Search everywhere, he could be here searching for the airbending scrolls!"

Katara gathered as many scrolls as possible and stuffed them into her bag as she hid behind the book shelf and peeked through the shelves by removing the books and watched the guards investigate the room as she saw a scarred teen enter the room and barking orders, "I know you are here avatar, you can run, but you can't hide!"

Katara suddenly began to panic, not just because of the scarred teen was close to finding her, because there were big round eyes staring at her.

The _thing_ walked out of the shadows as she gasped under her breath, "A Lemur?"

The Lemur crawled over to her and perched on her shoulder and handed her a fruit as she stared at it strangely until she snapped back to earth and heard foot steps approaching her and prepared to attack but then the scarred teen began, "Retreat for the night, the avatar can't stay here forever without getting caught."

When the room got quiet she looked at the lemur and petted it and smiled, "I am going to name you Momo."

Momo stared at her as she got to her feet and the lemur jumped off her shoulders and began digging.

Katara knelt down by Momo and looked at the floor blowing off the ashes and found a secret door way.

Opening the door it squeaks loudly as she went down the stairs and followed Momo through the passage way.

Entering another door she saw a giant fluffy beast known as a flying bison and gasped, "Wow! A flying bison!"

Walking over to the beast she pats it as it groaned and looked at her as she grinned, "I'll name you Appa, and we'll save the world together."

The fluffy thing groaned happily as Katara opened the doors and got on to the saddle and thrown her things on and turned to Momo who was chirping poking a staff that hung on the wall, as Katara walked over to it and snapped it open and laughed, "A glider, this might help me with my airbending."

Getting on to Appa as Momo perched on the staff that rested on the saddle she asked, "Uh, go?"

The fluffy thing didn't move.

"Fly!"

Nothing.

"Yip, yip?"

The thing took off with a blast of energy into the sky as Katara laughed looking at the view.

"Uncle! THE AVATAR! Men retreat, go after that flying bison!"

Men scurried around the ship as the teen locked his eye on his target, "I am going to capture you once avatar, then take you home to restore something I lost for the last two years after searching the world for you!"

But what the teen wasn't ready for, that he was chasing a female avatar……

* * *

**Disclaimer: HA! THAT Teen will be surprise, well anyways…he haven't met the avatar yet, which gives Katara an advantage.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kyoshi Island**

Katara flew down on to a small island and heard a something and snapped, "Who's there?"

Sending a waterwhip at a rustling tree someone fell out and gasped, "Your waterbender."

"_Master_ Waterbender actually." shrugged Katara as the warrior brushed herself off and began, "My name is Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors; we dedicate our lives for Avatar Kyoshi, who was born here 600 years ago."

"Wow, my name is Katara, I'm the new Avatar."

"Finally about time you show up, just don't let the fans chase you around the village." Laughed Suki.

Katara laughed along with her and began, "I can't stay for long or I'll attract the Fire Nation here, it looks like the war never affected this island yet."

"No, we managed to hold them off luckily."

Walking into the village with Appa and Momo following behind Suki yelled, "HEY EVERYONE MEET KATARA, THE NEW AVATAR!"

Katara stared at the staring people nervously and heard them cheer and ran up to her asking her billions of questions as she escaped the crowd and began, "Enough listen up! I can't stay for long or else I'll attract the Fire Nation here, I don't want anyone to get hurt, or your homes destroyed."

The people nodded as the leader of Kyoshi began, "Welcome to Kyoshi Island, we'll give you shelter and food to eat, please enjoy!"

Katara nodded as Momo perched on her shoulder and asked Suki, "Is there an area on the island where there is a smoothed surface?"

"Yeah, up that mountain, well got a class to train see ya."

Katara began her way up the mountain and found the smooth surface and opened the scrolls and read the diagrams and minced it, over and over again until she heard a bunch of fan girls running up the mountain and groaned, "I knew this was going to happen…"

Putting the scrolls away she snapped open her glider as the fans stopped at the edge of the mountain as called Katara and headed back down the mountain...

* * *

"The Avatar is where!"

"Kyoshi Island your highness, there are rumours that the avatar is a master waterbender this time."

"Damn Water Tribe kid!"

"Prince Zuko; perhaps maybe that part is true, but he is probably looking for an Earthbender."

"I knew I thought I saw something behind that book shelf back at the Southern Air Temple…" grumbled Zuko.

"What did you say Prince Zuko?" asked Iroh.

"NOTHING!" out raged the prince, "Head to Kyoshi Island!"

"Are you going to eat that?" asked his uncle pointing at Zuko's salmon.

"NO! I WAS GOING TO SAVE IT FOR LATER!" scowled the prince taking his plate of salmon and carried it to his room as his uncle made a disappointing pouting face.

* * *

Landing into the forest Katara checks that coast is clear and began airbending again, working on her air balls, balancing on them as she rode them around and fell in a river and groaned, "Why can't I do it right?"

Trying again 3 hours later; she managed to balance on the air ball better.

Working on shooting, she gathered the air around her and tossed it at the trees and grinned when one fell over.

When she was just about to work on her 'staff defence' she saw smoke in the distance and gasped, "Oh, no!"

Getting on to her glider she hurried back to the village and saw five soldiers behind their Prince going towards the village.

Hurrying to the village she saw Suki and the girls already to take positions as the Prince and his soldiers rode in and the scarred teen began, "Come on out Avatar, we know that you are here!"

Silence, suddenly the Kyoshi girls attacked them men off of their Rhinos as the battle began.

The Prince mounted off his rhino and went into his battle stance and was knocked into a shop wall and growled as the Kyoshi Warriors surrounded him, and yelled, "Surrender!"

"Humph, you think I would give up that easily?" flaring flames at the girls, they retreated back to take are of the guards as Prince Zuko stood up and shouted, "Come on out Avatar! These girls can't protect you forever!"

The Prince looked around when suddenly a waterwhip shot him to the ground and got to his feet as something knocked him into the snow again as he growled angrily and looked up and saw a girl standing in a distance with a staff, "So you are the one I heard about searching for the Avatar, well too bad cause he already left!"

"What! You little peasant, once I get my hands on you I'll-"

"You'll what? Flare flames at me? Forget it, you are wasting you time, go back home to your slaughtering Nation before I give you a piece of my mind."

"Look water girl, I don't have time for your childish-"

"Well fight already damnit!" she scowled and attacked him with the snow and froze his men and Rhinos to the ground and smirked, "No lets make this a fair fight…"

Zuko unleashed a mighty power of flames at Katara as she waterbended a shield and smirked, "You'll have to be tougher than that!"

Creating a giant gust of wind knocking the prince over into the ground, Katara fled from the village as she opened and called, "Yip, yip Appa!"

"They're getting away!" shouted the prince angrily and watched his men start unfreezing the other soldiers shooting him glances, "Fine, we'll leave once you finish that."

"Get'em!" cried Suki as they attacked.

Zuko mounted on to his Rhino and called, "Carry the frozen men with you; we'll unfreeze them back on the ship."

As they retreated the girls cheered at they forced the Prince out of their village….

Katara sat on Appa as she sighed, "I can't continue on like this, how am I supposed to hide myself if that scarred prince is after me?"

Opening the map a grin grew on her face and began, "Appa head East, we are going to the Earth Nation."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I want to own Avatar, but so does a billion people too, how will I own it if all of these fans wants it too?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Imprisoned**

Look at the map at she, Appa and Momo landed in the forest to rest, "There should be a village near…Momo will you stop that?"

Momo looked at her and ignored her as he continued to smashed a nut.

**WHAM!**

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed Katara and heard the loud noise again and peaked over a log and saw an Earthbender and called, "Hi, I'm-"

The Earthbender didn't let her finish as he fled the area making his get away.

"Hey wait!" called Katara as she ran after the Earthbender, "Come on Appa, you too Momo!"

Katara saw the Earthbender run into a shop and saw him talking to the woman at the counter and began, "Hey, why did you run away like that?"

"I uh…"

The woman quickly closed her shop and closed her windows and out raged at the boy, "You were Earthbending? How many times do I have to warn you not to?"

"Um, is he not allowed to Earthbend M'am?" asked Katara.

"No, the Fire Nation is capturing all of the Earthbenders; my husband was taken away because he led a rebel army to stop the Fire Nation from taking over the town."

"I haven't seen my father in four years ever since." muttered the Earthbender.

"Oh, well my name is Katara, the Avatar; I mastered waterbending and was trying to find an Earthbending teacher."

"Oh, well my name is Haru, and this is my mother-"

"Shhh! The Fire Nation soldiers are here." Hissed Haru's mother as she opened the door and the guards began, "Time to pay your taxes m'am."

Haru's mother walked over to a shelf and opened it and gave them the money and began, "This is all I have left."

"Thank you miss." and left.

Haru closed the door and Katara asked, "How long have they been here?"

"Four years." muttered Haru's mother.

"Hey Katara how would you like to stay at our house during your stay, I could show you some simple Earthbending."

"Thanks." She grinned walking out of the shop with Haru as they walked into the forest out of town as she called, "Appa! Momo! Come on guys!"

The fluffy beast and the little lemur followed Haru and Katara to their shelter for the night as Haru opened the doors to their barn and began, "You guys can stay here."

"Great, thanks." Grinned Katara as she began to unpack her sleeping bag and some food and looked up at Haru as he asked, "Want to go for a quick walk before it gets dark?"

"Sure!" nodded Katara getting to her feet as she walked side by side with Haru as he began, "I walk through this path everyday, my dad and I used to go together and watch the sun set after training, and how I keep my memory of my father is by Earthbending."

"My mother died from a Fire Nation raid, I was too young to fight, I was only 8. My mother didn't want me to get killed or unleash my destiny to the Fire Nation, or else they would've killed me right then." As she touched her necklace, "My necklace once belonged to my mother; she gave it to me before she died."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be, if this war never existed, I would've been alive right now."

"Oh, well we need to get back home now." Began Haru as Katara nodded as agreement.

Slipping into her sleeping bag she blew out the candle and went to sleep…

* * *

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

"Coming, coming, WILL YOU STOP THAT?" yelled Haru's mother as she opened the door and gasped, "What do you want!"

Haru came up behind her and asked, "What do they want mother?"

"YOU! That's the Earthbender who was Earthbending in the valley this morning!" exclaimed an old man.

"What! NO! Don't take him!" cried Haru's mother as they pushed her over and took Haru with them…

* * *

Katara woke up and took a water pot and began waterbending the well to put the water into the pot and picked it up as she saw Haru's mother looking at the distance and turned to Katara, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Katara's eyes widen and dropped the pot as it shattered and gasped, "No, how, when did they take him away?"

"Last night, at midnight." cried Haru's mother as she ran into the house.

Katara clutched her fists angrily, and stormed back into the barn and began packing up while Momo and Appa stared at her and she looked at them and began firmly, "Listen up you two, we are going to free those Earthbenders. Here's the plan…"

After explaining to Momo and Appa what to do Appa groaned and Momo caught a fly and ate it.

Katara and Momo saw the Fire Nation guards doing their shifts by walking around the village and were coming towards them and saw Katara trying to Earthbend.

Kicking the ground she lifts the boulder off the ground as Momo swung his hands in the air and a guard gasped, "LOOK! The Lemur is Earthbending!"

"Fuck no you idiot! It's the girl!" scowled another guard, "Get her!"

Katara swung the boulder at the guards and ran trying to make it obvious for them to capture her and purposely ran into a dead end and surrendered as the guards took her away and led her to the harbour and took her on a boat taking her to the prison.

When she got there she was thrown into the prison and heard, "Katara? What are you doing here, you got here captured too?"

"No, I purposely Earthbended in front of their eyes, I am going to free you all!"

"It's impossible Katara, anyways I would like you to meet someone, Katara this is my father, dad, this is Katara…" and whispered, "The Avatar."

"You are? Shocking well take a seat Katara." And passed her some soup want some?"

"Uh…no thanks." She replied putting the bowl away.

The man laughed and replied, "Don't worry, it's disgusting at first, but you'll get used to it eventually."

Katara nodded and asked, "Why haven't you tried to escape yet?"

"We lost hope, no one has hope nor faith left." Replied a woman beside Haru where he sat and continued, "We all have been trapped here for so long that we lost hope."

"The I'll do something about it." Snapped Katara as she took a pan and stood on a table and hit the pan for attention, "Attention all Earthbenders, we can fight our way out, do not loose hope, the Avatar have returned, and will help us all escape this…"

A guard and its captain stopped and listened to Katara as she spoke and the guard asked, "Should we stop her?"

"No, the Earthbenders are heartbroken, she can't cure them." Sneered the captain and continued to walk.

Katara looked at the people hopelessly and got down from the table and the woman said, "I _told_ you so!"

Katara shot a glare at the woman and walked over to where she was supposed to sleep, on a mat and blanket went to sleep…

* * *

Appa and Momo flew to the Prison as someone jumped off of Appa and tapped Katara on the shoulder and whispered, "Katara, Katara!"

Katara opened her eyes as she was pulled out by Momo and stopped before she was able to jump on Appa and gasped, "Sokka, what are you doing here?"

"What are you? I saw you get captured Katara-"

"No, I did that on purpose, I want to free them all." snapped Katara.

"Look…" he began as they ducked from a watch light, "See that smoke, follow me."

Sokka led her to a lidded cage and began, "Down below there are vents, if we shut close all of the vents, the coal will explode out and the Earthbenders will have something to fight with."

* * *

"Sir, sir!" gasped two guards as they ran up to the captain.

"What is it?" he scowled.

"We saw something."

"Like?"

"Something fluffy!" exclaimed a guard.

"Fluffy thing? Do you know what it is?"

"It's fluffy!"

"And big."

"And fluffy!"

"And round."

"Round?"

"And big!"

"Let me get this straight, you saw something fluffy that was round and big?"

"Yes, fluffy, round and big, with a big floppy tail and a small thing with BIG round eyes…"

"Beg you pardon?"

"IT WAS BIG!"

"AND FLUFFY!"

"WITH A BIG FLOPPY TAIL!"

"THEN WE SAW A SMALL THING!"

"WITH BIG BLINKING ROUND EYES!"

"Do you know where these things are?"

"No."

"Then get a brain!" scowled the guard and threw the two guards into the water below as a guard began,

"Those were our crew workers sir."

"Got a problem becoming one?" and walked off.

* * *

"Alright, Momo should've have-"

"Hey you!" began a guard.

Katara and Sokka went back to back and looked around as the Earthbenders woke up and gazed at Sokka and Katara being surrounded with spears.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and suddenly coal came exploding out of the cage making the guards flee from Katara and Sokka as Katara picked up a rock and stood on the table and began, "HERE'S YOUR WEAPON! NOW LETS FIGHT FOUR OUR FREEDOM!"

"Ha, ha, ha! You think they are going to listen to you? They are fools who play with dirt."

Katara lowered the coal as her eyebrow twitched with anger and withdrew the water from the ocean and slashed it at the captain and snapped, "Never mess up my confident, never destroy my courage in my heart and most of all never destroy my spirit!"

The wind picked up as she shot water and air, with a bit of Earthbending and threw the captain into the walls and glared at all the Earthbenders, "YOU WILL FIGHT! YOU WILL FIGHT FOR YOUR LOST LOVED ONES! FIGHT WITH ME!"

"Men attack!" commanded the captain as he and his men began Firebending as Haru and his father led the battle for the Earthbenders as Katara and Sokka attacked the captain.

Haru and his father made a earth ball gathering all the Fire Nation soldiers and dropped them into the ocean as they grabbed the captain and asked, "Any last words?"

"I HATE WATER!" cried the captain as they dropped him in the ocean.

Katara laughed as she hugged her brother as he got on to Appa with Momo as she got on a ship having her final talk with Haru's and his father.

"You were very brave Katara." Grinned Haru.

"You are a hero Katara, be proud of that." Added Haru's father.

Katara flushed and laughed, "Well it was nothing really, thanks."

"Katara you have no idea how much I appreciate you for helping freeing my father and our people, I wish I could give you back you mother."

"No, I know she will always be with me…" as she reached to touch her necklace she gasped, "My mother's necklace! It's gone!"

While she began panicking about her necklace, someone picked up her mother's necklace that lay on the ground and looked down at the jewellery and looked out into the sea watching the sun set after a long day….

* * *

**Disclaimer: YA! Katara freed the Earthbenders! Hurray for Katara! Yip, yip, hurray!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Visions**

Katara constantly had nightmares lately, like this one she was having now…

_A comet flew across the sky as blood hurled screams filled the air, someone stopped it…_

_Suddenly pitch black._

_Flames surrounded her as fireballs were shot at her, dogging the flames she waterbends the fire out and Earthbended at her foe…_

_Suddenly pitch black again!_

_A temple lay by an active volcano crate as she entered inside and entered two giants door and…_

"Katara? KATARA!"

"WHAT? Exclaimed Katara sweating like she would normally be after a nightmare.

"Katara, you had another nightmare…"

Katara looked at her brother and frowned, "No Sokka, they can't be nightmares, they must be visions, the visions must be trying to get me somewhere."

"Like where?"

"A temple, in the Fire Nation."

"IN THE FIRE NATION! ARE OUT NUTS KATARA?" yelled Sokka frantically and smacked open a map and looked on the legend index and looked up at Katara and began, "You must've been dreaming about Avatar Roku's temple, the one surrounded by active volcano crates."

"That's the one." She replied and looked up at the pale sky.

"Katara, I have a weird feeling that-"

"That what?"

"Avatar Roku is trying to contact you, trying to tell you something. Dad once told me that the avatars will try to contact the new avatar and try to give them information about the future."

"Why would Avatar Roku want to give me a vision?"

"I grant you it has to do with Lord Ozai."

Katara and Sokka looked up and asked, "Who are you?" then Sokka added, "How did you know that my sister was the Avatar?"

"Who else would dream about visions from Avatar Roku? My name Luna, I'm a waterbender; my parents were killed by fighting in the war, I come from the Northern Water Tribe."

"Poor you are you all alone?" asked Katara.

"Yep, but I'm cool. But trust me, if Avatar Roku wanted to tell you one important thing, it will _have_ to do with Lord Ozai." Replied Luna.

"It was a strange dream though." Began Katara, "I saw a comet."

"I bet it has to do with the topic Roku wants to talk about."

Sokka nodded as agreement and Katara asked, "Hey, how would you like to join my journey?"

"Sure, it's getting boring being alone all the time anyways."

They all laughed and Katara began, "Alright, lets get packing we have a long way to get to the temple."

* * *

**Disclaimer: YA! I got a third member of the group, meet Luna my new character, (Optional Character she is.) So lets see how things go with Luna and the others?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Avatar Roku's Temple**

After flying for the last 5 days non-stop as they flew in the sky and Sokka groaned, "Are we there yet?"

"No." replied the girls as they passed water back and forth to each other until Momo began screeching and hissing over the saddle.

"What that…HOLY FUCKEN SHITT! THERE IS NO WAY WE COULD PASS THAT!"

"WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING?" screamed Luna.

"Look there are ships blocking us from getting to the temple, and hey look at that tiny ship…"

"Isn't that Prince Zuko's ship? It is pretty small compared to the Navy Fleets; I thought royalty get the best kind of ships." replied Sokka.

"You guys haven't heard?"

Sokka and Katara looked over at Luna as she continued, "Prince Zuko is banished, he have been traveling on sea searching for the avatar because that is his key home to regain something he lost as far as I know."

"How was he banished?" asked Katara.

"Do you expect me to know everything?"

"No." replied Sokka lamely.

"HOLY SHITT WATCH OUT!" screamed Luna.

Katara held her staff ready and gasped, "How do a stop a FLAMING BALL OF FIRE?"

"WATERBEND DAMNIT!" hollered Sokka as she uncorked her flask and shot water at the attack and shot it back at the ships.

* * *

"Uncle, what is happening, why did we stop?" exclaimed Prince Zuko angrily and looked ahead and growled, "Zhao."

"Admiral Zhao must be stopping you from getting on to the Fire Nation territory."

"Damn chimp…" muttered Zuko as his eyes widen, "UNCLE GET DOWN!"

Tackling his uncle down and just dodged the attack that made the ship suddenly stop.

"Uncle are you alright? WHAT HAPPENED?" yelled Zuko angrily.

"Prince Zuko, the engine gotten shot, we only have very little fuel to get the ship out of attacking distance."

"Do that, uncle, I need to get into Avatar Roku's temple, the Avatar is going there, I can't let Zhao capture the avatar!"

"Zuko, you-"

"NO! Uncle please, I must do this." Going down below into the ship the door opened and set sailed a smaller version of the ship Zuko was on before and called, "Uncle! Go the opposite way, I'll make my way back soon, don't worry about me!"

"Good luck Zuko be careful!"

* * *

"Come on Appa, you can do it!" begged Luna as she held on to the reins tightly.

Katara continued to defend Appa as she swung the fireballs back at the Navy Fleets.

Finally making through the battle Appa flew over to the temple swiftly and landed by the temple entrance as Katara, Luna and Sokka leaped off of Appa as Katara carried her staff in case they needed it and opened the doors, quietly they sneaked into the temple until they saw five Firebending sages that yelled, "Hey you! You aren't allowed here! This place is off limits, get them!"

"What do we do now?" exclaimed Luna.

"I know, RUN!" yelled Sokka as they ran with Katara leading the way and bashed into the sages that happened to slip up and were captured…

On their way to the prison cells a sage began, "You guys go and make sure there are no more children exploring the place; I'll take these three to the cells…"

"Alright come on…"

Once the sages left the sage that was supposed to take the three of them into prison untied them and began, "No need for questions, I am loyal to Avatar Roku, not to the Fire Lord like the others are, he have been waiting for you."

Feeling the walls a door opened as the sage led them up the stone stairs and Katara asked, "Why are the others loyal to the Fire Lord and not Avatar Roku?"

"Because they thought the Avatar would never return."

Walking up to the two doors Katara tried opening them and scowled, "They won't open!"

"They can only be opened by Firebenders."

Sokka was quiet for a moment and paced the room and jumped, "I got an idea! Got bombs?"

"Uh…"

"Never mind I have something." Taking out four bags, he filled it with parchment and tied the bag shut with a rope and stuffed them into where the flames were supposed to aim.

"Alright lets try it." began Sokka as the Sage listened the bombs as everyone went for cover as they covered their ears and heard an explosion.

Peaking to see if it worked they groaned, it didn't work at all.

Luna came up with a plan and smirked, "Katara climb up where Momo is right now."

Katara looked at her friend strangely but did as she was told until suddenly she heard people someone running up the stairs and gasped, "Where is he? Where is the Avatar, where OW!"

"Nice try Prince Zuko, but you know the rules, no entering the Fire Nation Territory, you know the punishment for them, you get to face your father!" taunted a man whose guards took hold of Zuko and tied him up with chains as he struggled to be set free and shouted, "Release me now! You won't get away with this Zhao!" As the Sage, Luna and Sokka were tied up also.

"Well your too late everyone!" smirked Sokka, "He's already in there."

Luna smirked at Sokka and continued, "But I heard firebenders can open the doors? Oops, did I just say that out loud?" with a hint of sarcasm.

"Men open those doors!" ordered Zhao.

The doors opened and Katara slipped inside and the doors shut closed behind her.

"NO! WHY YOU LITTLE PEASANTS!" growled Zhao as his fist were filled with flames and were about to attack Sokka and Luna when Zuko snapped, "Well actually its not their faults, its actually yours since you _allowed_ the avatar to _enter_ and fell for a _peasant's_ trick, in other words, you have no_ brain _at all!"

"Shut up scarred face!"

Zuko out raged, "NEVER CALL ME THAT CHIMP MAN!"

Flames burst out of the prince's hands at Zhao as Zuko got knocked to the ground and Zuko scowled from where he was tied up, "Never ever mention about the scar…"

"I wonder why Zuko doesn't like people talking about his scar?" whispered Sokka.

"His father scarred him before he was banished I heard." whispered back Luna.

"Where do you learn all this?"

"From people's gossips." shrugged Luna.

* * *

Katara found herself surrounded by mist and gasped, "Avatar Kyoshi! What, where is Avatar Roku? Isn't he the one who wanted to see me?"

"He did, but then he had much more important things to worry about so that is why I am here, now Katara listen up; ignore the vision of the comet, that was just a memory from the former avatar, but the flames, are not, whenever you master the four elements you will be sent back into the spirit world eventually and will receive the information you need, anyways carrying on, tea?"

"Uh, okay; I guess…." Replied Katara as she sat down with Kyoshi as the 500 years old avatar continued, "Anyways, as I was saying, anyways, I know that you have other things in mind like finding an Earthbending teacher, but I would suggest you to go back to the Northern Water Tribe; I heard recently that Master Pasku discovered some new waterbending techniques; which I am sure can help you a lot….Hey what happened to that necklace of yours?"

"Is that really important right now? Short story, I lost it, after freeing a bunch of Earthbenders. Happy, now move on." snapped Katara, "My friends are probably already captured by the sages by now."

"Your friends aren't the only ones, so is Prince Zuko; and correction Zhao captured them, not the sages."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THIS USELESS INFORMATION? I RISKED MY ASS OFF JUST TO GET THE DAMN MESSAGING!" hollered Katara angrily.

"And?"

"WHAT IS THE POINT DAMNIT?"

"Oh the point well-"

"That will be enough Kyoshi."

Katara and Kyoshi turned to look at the spirit and Kyoshi mumbled, "Sorry Aang, nice to talking to you Katara!"

"WHAT THE FUCK? I WASTED MY TIME TALKING TO A SPIRIT THAT WASN'T GIVING ME ANY INFORMATION?" screamed Katara frantically with anger in her voice.

"Sorry about that Katara." Chuckled Aang as he began, "During the day I want you to train the basics study those airbending scrolls."

"Finally some_ real _information!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

Aang rolled his eyes and began, "Admiral Zhao will be waiting for you to come out, you will have an avatar state when I take control of you, are you ready?" as he gave her visions what was about to happen, and what condition the captured people were.

"Yes." Her eyes glowed blue, "I'm ready."

* * *

The door opened as Zhao commanded, "FIRE!"

He and his men shot at Katara, no wait the Avatar State, which was actually Avatar Aang and saw their attacks get caught by him controlling it and shot it out at Zhao and his men out of the temple while he melted the chains off which broke everyone free, Zuko fled before he was able to get captured again as Katara returned to earth and felt wobbly as Luna and Sokka caught her as Momo perched on Sokka's shoulder and Sokka shouted, "The temple is going down!"

As they began to go down the stairs, the magma from the volcano was rushing up the stairs…

"Shitt, run for it!" shouted Katara as she snapped open her glider as Luna and Sokka grabbed on and flew out of the temple just after it began to crumble from the magma…

"Where is Appa?" called Luna.

"THERE HE IS! APPA!" cried out Sokka joyfully as the three of them landed on the saddle with a big** thump**!

"Ow…" they moaned as Appa flew off into the sky.

Zuko watched the Avatar fly away and thought,_ 'We'll meet soon Avatar, we'll meet soon, then we can have our battle…'_

But unfortunately, he had no idea that _Katara_ was the Avatar…

* * *

**Disclaimer: Well how was it? Long and good? I made Kyoshi goofy and Aang actually serious, kinda swapped their emotions a bit, oh well anyways, Zutara Fans, if you loved the 'Waterbending Scroll', then you'll love the _Firebending Scroll! _**

_**Zutara Fluff coming our way! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Firebending Scroll**

It have been a week now since they seen Zuko. Katara, Luna and Sokka sat by the river as they groaned after traveling on Appa for several days as Momo was trying to crack open a leachy nut.

Getting up Sokka stretched and looked into their bag and gasped and screamed, "WHERE IS THE FOOD!?"

"Oh, let me think about that…someone ate more than the others…" scowled Luna as she got up as Katara sighed, "Alright, lets head to the marketplace and get some stuff, sounds good?"

"MORE THAN GOOD FOR FOOD!" cried out Sokka happily as he ran ahead of them and charged into the village and looked at the various food stands as Luna went to grab some fruits, as Katara when to get Sokka.

Finding him trying to bribe for the jerky, Katara grabbed Sokka by his ear as he yelped, "OW, OW, OW!"

"Maybe that'll teach you to not bribe with expensive items Sokka." Snapped Katara as she released him and found Luna running up to them and grinned, "Katara, come I think you'll like to see this."

Katara, Sokka and Luna walked over to a pirate ship as Katara rested her hand on her hip and asked, "This is what you wanted to show me?"

"No, come inside." Laughed Luna as Sokka grabbed the two girls and shook his head, "I don't think so you two…my instincts are reacting that this is a bad idea."

"Whatever, come on Katara." Scoffed Luna as she grabbed Katara as Sokka shook his head and walked inside and frowned at the stuff as Luna pulled out a scroll and grinned, "Here Katara, look at this."

Katara opened the scroll and gasped, "A Firebending scroll…"

Suddenly the scroll was snatched out of her hands as she looked up and saw a pirate with a parrot on his shoulder, as he chuckled, "Well girls, are you interested into buying this Firebending scroll?"

"Yes, how much is it?" asked Luna.

The Captain walked over to his counter and inspected it and replied, "Well since Firebending Scrolls are rare, I would make the price…40 000 copper pieces."

"40 000!?" exclaimed Sokka, "Sorry man, we don't have that kind of money, come on lets go."

The captain replaced the scroll back into his place as Luna grinned, "Well, how about some bribing?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Mo."

"Pardon?"

"Look get the word in your head kid, NO!" scowled the captain as Katara took her friend's arm and dragged her out behind Sokka.

As they were leaving they heard a pirate shout, "Get'em!"

"Hey maybe-"

"No Luna, I think-"

"Never mind RUN!" shouted Katara as they ran out as Katara waterbended some ice and made some pirates slip as they ran through the narrow path and shoved a cabbage stand over as the Cabbage Merchant cried, "MY PRECIOUS CABBAGES!"

Then they heard the cabbage man cry it out again as the pirates smashed the cart as Katara and the others ran into a dead end as Luna yelled, "Katara airbend!"

"I don't know how!"

"Then Earthbend!"

"But I only know the basics!"

"Then you might as well do that to get us up over this wall!"

"Stand back then." Katara stamped the earth and made a small hill as Luna and her brother quickly leaped over the wall as Katara broke the earth hill as she leaped over the wall before the pirates could grab her as she ran off and saw her brother and Luna running back at her and yelled, "Get on to the roof!"

Katara nodded as they quickly climbed on to the roof and ran across as the pirates continued to chase them down as Katara snapped open her glider and stopped, "Luna, Sokka head into the forest, I'll try and loose them!"

Sokka nodded as he grabbed Luna as they quickly fled the village as Katara snapped open her glider as she swooped out into the harbour over the water where she could loose the, but unfortunately she saw the last thing she wanted to see that day…

"Uncle…"

"Ooooh! Look at this shop!"

"UNCLE!"

"Ooh lets look at this ship!"

"Oh joy…" groaned the teenager as he followed his gleeful uncle into a pirate ship as Katara fled from the village and back to the camp.

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutarax**

"Katara what taken you so long?" exclaimed Sokka as she grinned a showed them the Firebending scroll as Luna and Sokka gawked and frowned, "You stole from the pirates?"

"Yes, not like they actually owned this!"

"Well…"

"I got to try this!"

"No, no, and no, not yet!" exclaimed Sokka.

"I was planning to learn how to mediate Sokka! I know I am not ready to Firebend, but it says here, that breathing is the first step I need to know."

"Ha, ha, ha, breathing? You already know how to breathe Katara." scoffed Luna.

"Know what Luna, we are seriously getting tired of your stupid sayings, Katara is a lot smarter than you and she will practice mediating for now, until she finds a Master Earthbender."

"Fine. Then take me back to the Northern Water Tribe!" smirked Luna.

"Yes, we will, you are saying I can just slip steps, I am not going to do that, Firebending is dangerous, and when it says it is based on your breathing it means it!" scowled Katara as she stormed off and sat down by the river and placed the scroll in front of her and closed her eyes and snatched a leaf and breathed carefully.

"HEY KATARA!"

The beginning of the burning leaf flared as Katara growled and turned to face Luna and scowled, "See what I mean Luna, fire is part of you when you are a firebender!"

"So?"

"Look go and help Sokka with dinner."

"Whatever."

Katara scowled and snatched another leaf and waited for silence until she began breathing and focused on the burning the leaf as she heard Sokka out raging at Luna as she growled and threw the leaf into the river and pulled out a waterwhip as she whipped it at the two of them and demanded, "Alright what is with the fighting?!"

"Well, she was asking if we could go and play a prank on you while you were practicing-("Ha, yeah right Sokka!")-"Shut up! Anyways I told her no-("HEY DON'T-") "-And she was planning to dump water on your head."

"I DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID-"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Katara as flames suddenly flared in her hands as she quick made them vanish and took a deep breath and began, "Luna, we will be leaving without you if continued with this, I cannot afford extra work, if you are willing to be more mixture then sure, you got a deal to stay with us, now please keep it down."

"I'm going fishing." Scowled Sokka as he headed down the river as Katara opened the scroll as She and Luna glanced at it.

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutarax**

"Ooooh! Prince Zuko look at this-"

"Oh joy; it is the ugliest thing I ever saw!" scowled Zuko.

"And that damn Water Tribe people managed to get away, and they got that Firebending Scroll too with them."

"Why would Water Tribe want a Firebending Scroll?" asked the Captain as he banged his fist on the counter.

Zuko turned to the two men and asked, "Did they happen to have a boy with them?"

"Yeah, there are two brown haired girls and a boy with a wolf traditional hair style." replied the Pirate that was talking to his captain.

Zuko frowned and asked, "Who was interested in the scroll?"

"These two girls, one of them kept on bribing while the other probably snatched it, the boy left the ship before the girls left."

"How about we make a deal?"

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutarax**

Katara looked around as she looked into the night sky where the moon was shinning up high in the sky with the stars glimmering as she silently slipped out of her bedroll and took the scroll as she headed back to her mediating place and began…

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutarax**

"We should check the forest."

"You said they took a Firebending scroll."

"Yes?"

"They'll be by the water shore in order to waterbend to hose and the avatar will need a good source of water to stop a fire from spreading."

"Yes."

"Remember, you capture the Avatar, and I'll capture the girl."

"Yes."

The Captain's parrot flew back to them and crawked as the captain nodded, "The Water Tribe people are near."

Zuko nodded as he heard something, he turned to the captain as he nodded the same as the made it to the shoreline.****

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutarax**

Katara paused and looked around looked at her half burnt leaf and heard something and silently crawled into some bushes and saw the Pirate's and…"

"Prince Zuko's ship…he's here…" she whispered as she backed away and was suddenly grabbed and was held firm as she growled, "Release me now!"

Pulling out a giant wave she crashed it into the muscular pirate and quickly froze him as she ran and was suddenly grabbed by her wrists and gasped as she saw Prince Zuko as he hissed, "I'll save you from the Pirates."

"I don't need your help!" scowled Katara as she yanked her hands trying to waterbend, but he held her firm and tied her around a tree as she glared at the pirates and Prince Zuko and scowled, "If you are looking for the Avatar, we split up, he saw you coming down the river this morning!"

The prince ignored her as he tied her up to a tree and began sharply but calmly and softly, "Try to understand, I need to capture the Avatar to restore something I lost, my honour, perhaps I could restore something you've lost." a daggling object when around Katara's neck as she gasped, "My mother's necklace! How did you get it?!"

He removed it and smirked, "Well for one thing I didn't steal it, if that's what you were thinking, now how about this, I trade you your special necklace back if you hand over the Avatar peacefully."

"Uh sorry that will not happen."

"Alright Fire scrum, hand back the scroll." Demanded the captain pirate as Zuko grew an evil smirk on his face and cruelly flared a fireball beneath the scroll and smirked cruelly. "Did you forget the deal already?"

The pirates gasped in horror as Zuko looked at the scroll and continuing to smirk, "This is worth quite a lot…For you though…For me, it is like trash."

Zuko suddenly frowned and glanced at Katara and demanded, "Why were you carrying and why did you steal the scroll?"

Katara was quiet for a second and replied, "My Great grandfather is studying about Firebending and comparing it to Waterbending."

"Why would he do that?"

"Interest, he is a very knowledgably man." stated Katara smoothly.

Zuko eyed Katara as she began burning the rope little by little until a pirate asked, "Is that smoke I smell?"

"Duah! You are standing right beside some filthy Firebenders and yourself!" Snapped Katara as she began untying the rope and held it until the perfect moment.

"Go and find the boy and the girl and bring them back to me, maybe they'll speak up." Ordered Zuko as the pirates quickly scurried off as Zuko ordered, "You five, you go and do the search too, and then we won't have to deal with their stupid deal."

The soldiers hurried out as Iroh walked up to Zuko and began, "Prince Zuko, what are planning to do with the girl?"

"Hand her over to the pirates unless they trade me the Avatar."

Iroh shook his head and glanced at Katara and noticed something and walked over to her and looked at her as she snapped up and scowled, "What do you want!?"

Iroh was rather shocked to see a girl with enough courage to out rage in front of everyone and began, "Are you from the Northern Water Tribe?"

"Southern."

"Do you have any siblings with you?"

"My older brother."

"And who is that other girl the pirates mentioned?"

"A new friend, from the Northern Water Tribe, to be truthful she is a bitch."

Zuko glanced at his uncle and Katara and asked, "What was that?"

"I said that the other girl in my group is a bitch! She bribes the pirates to get the scroll cheaper and you actually think the pirates would make anything cheaper?"

"No." replied Iroh as he chuckled and asked, "So you stole it?"

"To get her to shut up yes, but then when we were looking at the diagrams she saw the breathing in meditation and said that, that was a waste of time for every firebender."

"And what did you say?"

"My brother just walked away on us and went fishing, and I told her that it was based on your power and control over the flame."

"Yes that's true indeed; every firebender must know that skill by heart."

"Obviously, or else they'll burn anything around them into crisps." She grumbled.

"My, your grandfather-"

"Great Grandfather."

"Well anyways he is truly intelligence."

Katara nodded as she saw Prince Zuko scowl and looked at the sky and saw the sky beginning to grow pale and saw the pirates coming back as she heard…

"ALRIGHT YOU RELEASE US RIGHT NOW! WHERE IS MY SISTER!?"

"Sokka?" called Katara as he looked over to her and grinned, "Oh Katara, thank god you are alive, I thought those fire scrums tried to burn you."

"Yeah and you were crying, because you were soooo worried for her!" laughed Luna as Sokka out raged at her as Katara rolled her eyes as Zuko walked over to the pirates and looked at Sokka and shot him a glare as Sokka gave him a nervous smile as Zuko scowled, "Alright where is the Avatar?"

"Her." Pointing to Luna she exclaimed, "WHAT!?"

Katara smirked and listened to her brother continue, "Well dudes, you got the Avatar, I mean the Fire Lord would pay you a great price, even more than that silly scroll."

"Shut up peasant." Growled Zuko as Sokka continued, "And I mean, why would you want to help the Banished Prince to get what he wants?"

The pirates looked at each and looked over at Zuko and replied, "No, we'll keep them, keep the scroll and the girl."

"THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN!" yelled Zuko as he flared his fists and shot flames at the pirates as they quickly ducked.

Katara released the ropes and created a fireball in her hands and shot it at the pirates holding her brother and Luna as they quickly broke free as Zuko spun around ducked a sword swap and checked his ponytail still there and shot flames at the captain as Katara waterbended a great amount of water and shot icicles at the soldiers as Sokka managed to grab the scroll and took out his boomerang and shot it and knocked out three soldiers and two pirates as Luna fled to get Momo and Appa.

Iroh burst out of the smoke and dust and looked around and saw Katara leap out of the smoke and sent a wave of water into everyone and quickly grabbed her brother as they made their way down the river and noticed a waterfall and took each other's hands and leaped off the falls as Zuko ran after them and watched them land on to the flying bison and growled.

"RETREAT!" yelled Zuko as he got on to his river boat as his soldiers quickly got on as he headed back to the harbour.

Iroh stroked his beard as Zuko paced the ship and growled, "HOW COULD I LOOSE TO THOSE PEASANTS!?"

Iroh sat down and took a sip of his tea and looked up at Zuko and began, "Prince Zuko come here my nephew."

Zuko stormed over and say down as Iroh began, "I know who the Avatar is."

"How?"

"This." Iroh held out the burnt rope as Zuko gasped, "She…the avatar is…"

"A girl."

"No but…how…"

"She is a fine storyteller."

"No, but…she…wait…"

"What?"

"She is the avatar because she wasn't with her brother." Exclaimed Zuko angrily as flames erupted from his fists.

"Exactly, they must've seen us coming."

"But I want to know how many bendings she is capable of."

"I don't know, but she seems like she mastered Waterbending, but if she is planning to head up to the Northern Tribe she might be heading north."

Zuko nodded and glanced up at the clouds and furrowed his eyebrows and walked inside as Iroh glanced up at the dark stormy clouds and shook his head.

…

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutarax**

**Disclaimer: Ooooh, what is gonna to happen!? Okay well I noticed people aren't really enjoying the story, but what the hell, I am writing it because I feel like it!**

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

** HAHAHA! **

**Disclaimer: I wish upon a star to own Avatar…**

**(A flash happens and people come running over and gasped, "Miss, what do you want the next episode to be about?"**

"**What? EVERYTHING ABOUT ZUTARA! I want Zuko and Katara to fall in love and Toph and Aang to fall in love and-)**

**Flash!  
**

**Disclaimer: Damn it was all a dream…**

**Chapter 9**

**What was That?**

Katara glanced at the storm as Luna looked at her nails as if they were the world's most interesting thing she ever saw as Sokka yawned and grumbled, "How much longer?"

"Longer than we hope, there is a storm."

"Just go through then." shrugged Luna as she too yawned.

Katara did respond instead she glanced at the storm and saw a harbour and called, "There is a harbour we'll stay there for the night."

Landing by the Harbour they watched a couple argue how the storm was dangerous, and was going to become a disaster as Katara looked ahead and asked, "What do you mean a disaster?"

"A hurricane, it will wipe out the village, we could really use Avatar Aang to stop it."

Katara was silent as she and her brother walked away as Luna groaned, "Oh come on, not like that-"

"Luna shut up!" snapped Sokka as he looked at his sister and asked, "What are you worried about?"

"The storm, I…I, I wish I knew more about Airbending."

"What about those scrolls?"

"It is truly difficult, it is very complicated."

"Oh, how pity… yeah right, I bet I could master it in a snap!" scoffed Luna as she smirked at Katara as she growled and stormed off to meditate.

"Luna, this place is officially a harbour, you might as well head back home, you are getting up to here on my nerve rate." Shouted Sokka angrily indicating the anger level as Luna shrugged, "Whatever."

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutarax**

Katara opened her airbending scrolls and practiced making small airballs…

"So you were the Avatar the whole time."

Katara spun around and was greeted by Prince Zuko as he walked over to her rather calmly and asked, "Why? Why were you hiding your destiny? Why are you hiding from the world?"

"I never wanted to be the Avatar!" exclaimed Katara as she kept herself in the battle stance as Zuko glanced at the Airbending Scrolls and asked, "Let me guess-"

"I found those scrolls at the Southern Air Temple; you were just around the corner from where I was hiding."

"I see."

"Are you alone?" she asked eyeing every corner so she wasn't off guard as Zuko replied, "No, my uncle is busy shopping and my crew men are carrying his damn junks."

"So he is a shopping uncle? Shopping Dragon of the West." Smirked Katara as she let her arms drop noticing Zuko did the same and asked, "Why are you trying to capture me anyways, what is so good about taking away the world's hope?"

"My honour, weren't you even paying attention to me before when the pirates captured-"

"Hold on, before you continue on, tell me; what was with that uh…" Katara blushed a bit as she continued, "Romantic sentence? You know…'I'll save you from the pirates…"

Zuko looked at his feet as blushed clearly as Katara smirked, "I bet you wish to take it back."

"No, actually not really."

"What?"

Zuko approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss as she melted practically and….

MWUAHAHA! **Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutarax**

**Disclaimer: MWUAHAHA! Okay next chapter.** Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Storm**

**Disclaimer: HA YOU FELL FOR CHAPTER 9 SOOOO BADLY! HAHAHA! You really thought I was going to make that happen so quickly? No.**

Katara glanced at the storm as Luna looked at her nails as if they were the world's most interesting thing she ever saw as Sokka yawned and grumbled, "How much longer?"

"Longer than we hope, there is a storm."

"Just go through then." shrugged Luna as she too yawned.

Katara did respond instead she glanced at the storm and saw a harbour and called, "There is a harbour we'll stay there for the night."

Landing by the Harbour they watched a couple argue how the storm was dangerous, and was going to become a disaster as Katara looked ahead and asked, "What do you mean a disaster?"

"A hurricane, it will wipe out the village, we could really use Avatar Aang to stop it."

Katara was silent as she and her brother walked away as Luna groaned, "Oh come on, not like that-"

"Luna shut up!" snapped Sokka as he looked at his sister and asked, "What are you worried about?"

"The storm, I…I, I wish I knew more about Airbending."

"What about those scrolls?"

"It is truly difficult, it is very complicated."

"Oh, how pity… yeah right, I bet I could master it in a snap!" scoffed Luna as she smirked at Katara as she growled and stormed off to meditate.

"Luna, this place is officially a harbour, you might as well head back home, you are getting up to here on my nerve rate." Shouted Sokka angrily indicating the anger level as Luna shrugged, "Whatever."

Katara walked into an inn and saw people packing up as she walked over to the Inn owner and began, "Uh, what is going on here?"

"Everyone is leaving the village because of the hurricane coming; you should get going too miss."

"Okay thanks for telling us."

Katara walked out and ran over to her brother and sighed, "The Inns are closing because they are fleeing, we better get going."

"We can't go in the middle of the beginning!" exclaimed Sokka, "We'll go into a cave or something."

Katara nodded and asked, "Where is Luna?"

"Oh she went to get some food."

Luna came back and groaned, "All the food shops are closed, but I managed to get some fruits."

"Alright, now let's go."

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutara**

"Prince Zuko there is a storm coming right ahead of us."

"We are going North uncle, even the Avatar girl will go through it."

"She may have gotten through it before the storm approached Prince Zuko, you should-,"

"Sir we need to turn around, we'll get killed out there."

"No, we continue going forward."

"ERG! I JUST HAD ENOUGH OF LISTENING TO YOUR STUPID REASONS! WHY CAN'T WE GO HOME!?"

Iroh spat out his tea and waited for his nephew's response.

Surprisingly the teen response was calm but sharp, "Do you think I like being out here far from home?"

Zuko spun around and continued with anger and flames erupting from his fists and yelled angrily, "NO I DON'T I WANT TO GO HOME AS MUCH AS ALL OF YOU! THE SOONER WE CAPTURE THE AVATAR, THE SOONER WE CAN ALL FINALLY GO HOME!"

Zuko stormed inside leaving the men silent including Iroh until the captain spoke up again, "What a pathetic excuse."

Little did he know Zuko was still in hearing distance which made him regret what he just mentioned as the teen ran out and shot flames at the Captain who was prepared for this as the two of them fought until Iroh broke them up and shouted, "Enough both of you, Zuko mediate, Captain, Men go back and do your jobs."

The men scurried away as the Captain stormed away as Zuko stormed up to the bow of the ship a clutched to the railing until his knuckles turned white as Iroh placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder and began, "They'll understand eventually-,"

"No, no one does uncle, only you. Just leave me alone."

"Why not have a nap Zuko? You have been restless for the last four days."

"I don't need sleep."

Iroh shook his head and turned Zuko to face him and replied sternly, "Zuko everyone needs their sleep, you can't defeat the avatar without sleep."

Zuko growled and shook off his uncle's hand and stormed angrily into his room slamming the door behind him."

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutarax**

"Katara, I found a cave, it's at a good place, and it is gigantic!" exclaimed Sokka waving his hands in the air freely.

Katara nodded as she shouted, "YIP! YIP!"

Appa took off into the air as the wind began picking up as they quickly got into the cave as Appa went into the far back of the corner and curled up as Sokka started a fire as Luna fell asleep as Sokka cooked his jerky while Katara stood but the entrance and watched the storm whipped up stronger.

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutarax**

"I am telling ya, we got to do something about that damn prince, he is wasting…"

"I would shut your mouth sir."

The crew glanced up at the stern angry voice.

"General Iroh…I, I, am terribly sorry."

"No it's okay, but Zuko…he has been through a lot…"

"What could have the prince been through?"

Iroh sighed as he began telling them about the story how Zuko was banished and was scarred…

"He spoke up for us…he spoke up to save us all…"

"Captain! There is a storm that is growing rough!"

"YES SIR! LET'S MOVE MEN!"

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutarax**

Zuko breathed in, and out, in and out slowly until he was slammed against the wall and groaned as he ran out of his room and saw the storm and gasped, "No…"

"Sir! We might not be able to make it!" shouted the captain as he gripped on to the railing as the men hurried inside to help the helmsman control the ship.

Zuko was slammed into the railing as he clutched to his shoulder as he gripped on to the slippery railing as a wave crashed on board whipping him into the other side of the railing as he hissed in pain as he saw his uncle and shouted, "UNCLE GET INSIDE!"

"ZUKO! LOOK OUT!"

Zuko looked over his shoulder and saw another wave as his pupil grew small from the horror of the giant wave about to wipe him off board…

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutarax**

Katara walked over to the entrance and watched the rapids of the waves grow high…

Tossing something around like a toy boat…

Boat…

A ship…

Katara gasped as she ran and leaped out the cave and ran to the harbour and made an ice board and shot into the ocean towards the ship…

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutarax**

Zuko watched the wave grow bigger and bigger as it…

It was destroyed.

Watching someone glide on the water breaking the waves Zuko was suddenly thrown off board into the water and struggled to get to the surface.

Suddenly the glider dove into the water and waterbended him out of the water along with itself.

He coughed for air, but with water trapped in his lungs he couldn't breathe.

The water was out of his lungs in seconds as he coughed for some air and gazed up at the waterbender and gasped, "You…"

She ignored him as she stood up and watched a wave grow bigger and bigger…

Lightning shot at the ship towards her as Zuko saw her capture the lightning's energy and redirected it at the wave making everything calm again.

Iroh ran outside and hugged Zuko as Zuko was gawking still, "You…lightning…redirected…lightning…shitt…how…?"

Katara shot him a weak smile as he finally snapped out of dummy world and asked, "Why did you save us?"

Katara threw herself on to the water and bowed, "No one deserves to die except for your father and whoever killed my mother."

She vanished in thin air.

Zuko was too shocked to speak, as Iroh smiled at his nephew, "Well she is a fine avatar isn't she?"

Zuko blinked and asked, "What is that supposed to me?"

"She has mercy for her enemies."

Zuko paused and left to go inside and stopped as he turned to his men and whispered, "I am sorry, for leading us into a ruthless storm…"

The men shrugged and smiled, "So what? We survived, besides if you didn't lead us into the storm, who knows what the Earth Kingdom would've done to us!"

Everyone laughed as Iroh shouted with glee, "MUSIC NIGHT IT IS!"

Zuko shook his head as he went inside.

For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about when she said, _"No one deserves to die except for your father and whoever killed my mother."_

Zuko closed his eyes and looked at her necklace that dangled from his wrist and placed it aside as he fell asleep.

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutarax**

Disclaimer: So!? ZUTARA FLUFF AGAIN EH!? Was it good? Okay but Zutarians get ready, for the moment we all been waiting for…

Presenting…

Sorry we are out of time for today, stay tune for the next chapter the…

HA! I LOVE MAKING CLIFFS!

**CAN YOU GUESS?**

The Fortune Teller

The Deserter

Bato of the Water Tribe

None of above…

All of above…WTF? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Well whatever get ready for the Fan Girl Squeals…No seriously prepare for it.

The moment we are waiting for.

The day has come…

The Cannons are fired.

The Manips are flying.

The Icons are being created…

But best of all…

ZUTARA WILL HAPPEN! OMG I AM A MAD ZUTARIAN FAN! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OM OMG OM OMG! AVATAR FAN PROBLEMS PLEASE CALL: (FAKE #)

**444-888-999**

**OR**

**325-5734-3573**

**OR**

**CALL ZUKO!**

**235-5734-234**

**OR**

**CALL KATARA**

**276-3673-345**

**OR**

**CALL THE CREATORS AND THREATEN THEM TO MAKE ZUTARA!**

**909-11**

**(Don't kill them though.)**

**OR**

**Avatar Kids Help Phone**

**(Only truly addicted Avatar Fans must call this number)**

**Avatar-help-problems**

**This is: **

**293-452-2523**

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The **

Can you guess what chapter it is?

"KATARA!"

"WHAT!?"

"LUNA-,"

"LUNA STOP BUGGING SOKKA! AND SOKKA STOP BUGGING LUNA!"

"BUT SHE-,"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT OKAY!?"

"SHE STARTED IT!"

"NO HE DID!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Nah."

"Yah."

"Nah-huh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"You're sick."

"NO IM NOT!"

"You are turning red."

"BECAUSE YOU PUSHED MY LIMIT-COUGH…"

"Told ya. COUGH,"

Sokka suddenly started coughing as Luna exclaimed, "GREAT! NOW HE IS SICK!" then she coughed.

"And you too…"

Katara unrolled Sokka's sleeping bag as he slipped inside and coughed again as Luna did the same as she coughed, "Me, very, ya'll happy…"

"I want cactus juice…"

Katara eyed the two as she sighed, "I'll be back, I need to find you guys some help."

Appa was about to follow her when she turned to him, "No you stay here with Sokka and Luna, you need to take care of them for me, I'll be back soon."

Appa groaned as Katara took off into the forest and groaned, "Great I forget my water pouch…"

Walking down the forest a cloth with spores on it made her fall unconscious…

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutara**

"Ah Zuko, why not have a fine game-,"

"Not now uncle…"

"We lost track of the avatar, because she stopped at numerous of villages, I think-,"

Zuko glanced at the window and barked, "What do they want!? We didn't bother them!"

Three soldiers came on to Zuko's ship and began, "We are giving you are warning sir, you cannot get on to the Earth Kingdom Territory, we are warning you to turn around now."

"Well I will if you three will, GET OFF OF MY SHIP!" he out raged as flames once again for the 20th time that day, erupted from his fists as the soldiers left as the helmsman turned the ship around as Zuko walked outside and began practicing his Firebending…

Iroh came outside and glanced at his nephew and began, "Zuko, you should get some rest, a man needs his rest."

Zuko walked to the bow of the ship and muttered, "How could I rest when I am struggling to get my honour back uncle? It's only the matter of time before some else captures the avatar before me, then I'll loose my home, my country, my throne, my honour…I'm about to loose them all…"

Iroh sighed as he walked back inside…

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutara**

Katara woke up in a dark room, green surrounded her as she yanked at the chains and growled as she snapped her fingers and lightened up the room as she yelled, "DAMNIT!"

She saw smog appear into the room as she choked on the air and coughed as she fell unconscious again.

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutara**

"Sir the Avatar girl woke up, but we managed to make her unconscious again, what do you wish for us to do?"

"Make sure we have four guards at the door and make sure everyone will be doing their night shift tonight."

"Yes sir."

Little did they know they were being watched.

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutara**

"Man dude are you thirsty, like I am like soooo am."

"Totally dude, I mean why wouldn't we have a water break?"

"Yeah really, I want some water…"

"Hey dude look, some dude in a mask."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"Sweet."

"WHAT!? THAT THING IS HEADING TOWARDS THE AVATAR!"

The two guards ran after the 'dude in a mask' and were tied up within seconds.

The mask figure ran through the halls and leaped onto the ceiling as three guards walked by as they groaned, "Man, it's hard work having to refill the smog tank to make that avatar girl unconscious, hey why did he want that girl anyways?"

"Something about using to defeat the Fire Lord I think, I think he wants to tame her!"

The men burst out laughing until they too were tied up to the ceiling and were gagged.

The Warrior ran through the halls and knocked the guards unconscious who stood in the halls ran with full speed at the doors but he was cut off guard as an Earthbender shot chunks of rocks at the Warrior was slammed into the far end of the halls and snapped out two swords and charged at the Earthbender shattering the rocks into pieces and ran at the two Earthbenders and knocked them out cold, and tied them up like it have done before.

Taking the keys and opening the door Katara groaned as she looked around in the dark room and saw the door open letting in some light in, at the door way she saw a masked warrior with two broad swords in its hands as it ran at her and slashed the chains broken.

Katara looked at the saviour as she gaze, "Thank you, uh…who are you?"

The warrior said nothing but motioned her to follow him…

She knew it was some man, it was rather obvious.

The Masked warrior grabbed her hand as he led her through and led her back into the sewers and slipped through the bars as she did the same and walked along the wall until there were bars at the surface as the warrior pointed up as she nodded as they crept on to the dangerous grounds…

"THE AVATAR GIRL ESCAPED!"

Guards surrounded them in seconds as she and the warrior got back on back as she began, "I'll take care of them."

Withdrawing water from the wells and sewer she managed to wipe out some soldiers as she growled, "Damn that's not enough…wait…"

Creating a flame in her hands she yelled, "RUN!"

She tossed the flame to the ground making a wall of flames and ran after the warrior who was smashing spears into bits.

An Earthbender grabbed hold of her braid as she yelped and shot a gust of air at the guard as she ran and saw Earthbenders surround them at the closed off exit to freedom as the warrior pulled her behind him but didn't see that the Earthbenders was about to drop a boulder on him as Katara quickly took noticed and pulled him back as she replaced his spot and shot icicles at the falling boulder and smashed it into bits as the commander came storming up to them as the warrior placed the swords at her throat threateningly as the commander eyed the spirit and began, "Let them go."

"What? You know-,"

"You heard me, take my orders now!"

The guards obeyed and as the warrior dragged Katara out with the swords still at her throat and backed away quickly.

"Sir what-,"

"Watch…on my mark…"

An Earthbender took out his arrow and held it in aim as the commander smirked, "NOW!"

The arrow shot at the warrior knocking him out as he was thrown off his feet and fell to the ground unconscious as the swords dropped.

Katara made a gust of the dusts as the soldiers ran out as she hurried over to the warrior and removed the mask and gasped, "Zuko."

Picking up his mask and swords, she saw a stream beside them as she literally dragged him and got into the water and shot off as she could hear the cry of the commander.

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutara**

Zuko's P.O.V…

My head ached like hell as I slowly opened my eyes and groaned and saw the girl sitting on a rock resting her head on her knees and looked at me and smiled softly, "Thanks for saving me…and I was thinking…if it was a 100 years ago, and the war never started do you think we could've been friends?"

I was still weak but I heard every word she said as she walked over to me and handed me my mask as I looked at her as she continued to smile as she replied, "I have to go, my brother and Luna are sick, I promised them to get them their herbs."

The girl, Katara ran off without glancing back at me as I slowly got to my feet and sent out a flame as she quickly saw it coming and snapped sharply, "You are in no shape to fight Prince Zuko, you need your rest, a man needs his rest. But we'll fight against each other soon, it'll be an honour to fight you face, to face."

I looked at her, she was right as she ran off and ran up the hills and disappeared.

But she was right; we'll fight against each other eventually.

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutara**

Narrator P.O.V

Katara ran over to her brother and Luna as they grabbed the medicine and swallowed it whole as they gagged as Katara laughed but stopped when Sokka began, "Katara what taken you so long, you were go all night."

"Well those herbs were hard to find." She lied, she didn't want to worry them or anything, or tell them about how Zuko saved her, and she saved Zuko but not just once, twice...

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutara**

"Zuko where have you been, you missed music night!" exclaimed uncle Iroh as he played his Suki Horn as Zuko groaned, "No, I just want to go to bed…"

"Okay." Then muttered, "About time he knows that he needs his rests."

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutara**

Zuko lay in bed and looked at his ceiling and at his flag and turned the opposite way in pain and closed his eyes, oh how much he wanted to go home…

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutara**

Katara sat at the top of a tree and looked into the moon and the ocean and smiled, "Yes, we will fight soon, we will eventually…"

**Blue Spirit…Blue Spirit…Blue Spirit...Blue Spirit…Blue Spirit…Blue Spirit…Blue Spirit...Blue Spirit…Blue Spirit…Blue Spirit…Blue Spirit...**

Disclaimer: OMG HOW DID YOU LIKE THE BLUE SPIRIT!? Good? Or Bad?

OMG IT WAS EXCELLENT!

It was amazing

It was okay

What chapter again?

Zutara RULES!

It was bad. (Disclaimer: I GIVE YOU AN (F) Not the word. The mark…)

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**The Dream**

_Katara woke up and looked around and saw bloody bodies everywhere…_

"_MOM!?" she saw wailing girl running to a dead body and began glowing brightly making the soldiers back away nervously and retreated right away as she began floating in the air and yelled, "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!"_

_Water and snow from the terrain began shaking and waving rapidly as she threw water and ice at the ships and soldier forcing them to retreat as they looked at her with horror and ran off._

_When they were gone the girl wept by the dead body as a boy walked over to her to comfort her, she could hear the girl cry, "SOKKA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MOMMY!?"  
_

_The boy hugged her tightly as people walked over to their dead loved ones and began mourning._

_The girl who was crying was…_

_Katara._

Katara sat up sweating and trembling as everyone else remained asleep as she breathed and looked into the sky and fell asleep again…

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutara**

Disclaimer: A bit emotional? REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The Fortune Teller**

"Hey are we there yet?"

"Nope."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No Sokka…"

"How about now?"

"NO!"

"What about now?"

"Do we look like we are there yet?"

"No."

"Well there you go."

10 minuets later…

"Are we there yet?"

"SOKKA GIVE ME A BREAK!"

5 minuets later…

"Yo, are we there yet?"

"Yo, we aren't."

"How about now?"

"Sokka…" growled Katara.

"What about now? Now? Yes now?"

"NOT YET SOKKA! GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD!" yelled Katara as Luna snickered but earned a water slap from Katara and a glare from Sokka.

_**30 minuets later…**_

"YA! WE ARE HERE SOKKA!" shouted Katara sarcastically.

"YA! FOOD!"

Katara groaned as Luna got off and asked, "Are you two done?"

"Yes. Well he better be."

Katara watched Luna sit down and asked, "Well aren't you coming?"

"Oh I thought we were taking a break."

"No, Sokka is fishing, unless you are willing to stay with him."

"Never mind."

"Hey kids, you should get going to the village, it's going to pour!"

"Right, thanks; but it's clear skies right now."

"But Aunt Wu said that it will rain."

"Is Aunt Wu a Fortune Teller?" asked Luna.

"Yes, in the matter of fact she said that I will have to give three couple two umbrellas here you go."

"Yeah sure whatever, I don't believe in Fortune-,"

Katara and Luna were already half way there as Sokka shouted, "HEY!"

Then it started pouring rain.

"DAMNIT!"

**The Fortune Teller The Fortune Teller The Fortune Teller The Fortune Teller The Fortune Teller The Fortune Teller The Fortune Teller The Fortune…**

Sokka finally made it to the Fortune Teller's home and sat down next to Katara and Luna who were giggling at Sokka as he sat down and waited as a little girl came out and grinned, "Hello, my name is Meng, and you are?"

"I'm Katara; this is my friend Luna and my brother Sokka."

"Katara! Oh Aunt Wu have been expecting you."

"Really?"

Katara followed Meng into a room where Aunt Wu waited and smiled, "You must be Katara; I have been having visions constantly."

"Really! What kind of visions?" she squealed.

"Your true love will be a powerful bender-,"

Katara squealed.

"-, and he is in love with you right now, you met him, but I hate to admit that you know many benders."

"Hm, Haru, some Waterbenders from my classes up North, hm…"

"Well anyways he is a charming man, you will meet your true love when he…oh my…"

"What?"

"I can't…I can't tell you. It's unreadable…"

Katara stared at the woman for a real long time…

**Zutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutaraxzutara**

Disclaimer: Hm, different eh, a little rushes yes I agree, but I really wanted to get to part when….

Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Prank**

**WAAHHAA! That was lame, Christmas is HERE!**

**Updating in Two Days!**


End file.
